You Are Undead
by xXItWasWrittenInBloodXx
Summary: when everything you know is altered then nothing is ever the same


You Are Undead.

Bill Kaulitz haunts the halls of Paola High School. No one knows him. He isn't dead though and has a deadly secret. He is a vampire and no one would believe him. He walked down the hall and saw his class in sight he walked in. Five minutes before the bell. Everyone stared at him. It was because he was also the schools emo. Every school needed one and he just provided this school with one. He looked at everyone who stared and they all turned around. No one was ever Bill's partner. He just sat in class and waited for school to start. "OKAY CLASS" Mrs. Bitch-I mean Berate yelled (Bill called her Bitch anyway). He sat there. What was so important she had to yell. "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT" then she like nearly whispered in Bill's opinion called the new kid up. Sad he was truly. Baggy clothes, Hat, Headband. It truly made Bill almost laugh. He didn't though. He NEVER did.

The kid started talking "My name is Tom Trümper. I'm from Germany. And Yes I am Single" All the girls started to say things like 'Pick you up after school' , or 'You want my phone number' it was sad to Bill that all the girls were like that. He kept listening but Tom was stopped by the teacher.

"okay class tell Tom your names" Mrs. Bitch said.

"Brittany"

"Carl"

"Sherry"

"Adam"

"Taylor"

"Rebecca"

"Mitch"

"Hope"

"Brad"

"Gina"

"Georg"

"Alexa"

"Alec"

"Gustav"

After the next girl it was Bill's undeserving turn "Annalisa"

"Bill"

"What was that" The Teacher said pointing to Bill.

"Bill" Bill said a little louder

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you said something else" Mrs. Bitch said. The names continued. Then they all had a project to do. "It is simple. Write and draw a picture of yourself. The project is do Friday. Now get to it. Oh and what you need is written on the board." And the teacher sat down at her computer and typed away. Everyone started as soon as the teacher left her podium (Desk). Bill started after that. And he really didn't want to write so he drew himself. It was gory. It had himself sitting on his bed (Everything around it basically black) knife in hand. Blood dripping down his arm. He sat in class happy with his drawing and forgot to look at the board. So he looked at the board. First name, Last name, Picture has to be about what you do on Friday nights (Nothing sexual though). Bill looked at his drawing. Good He'd fit in. He looked back at the board. Three facts no one knows about you. And what your home life is like. Easy, he started to write his name then the bell for first hour rang and everyone groaned. Bill was the first one out of the class door. He pretty much hated school so he just avoided all the weird stares. He walked to second hour. Hallelujah he didn't have to do gym anymore. With his second hour books in hand he walked into the class. Tom Trümper walked in right after him and asked the teacher if that was the right room. He sat Tom next to Bill.

"Hello I'm Tom. Who are you again I think I forgot" Tom said innocently.

"Bill why?" Bill said bitterly.

"Just wondering, You aren't a happy person are you?" Tom said.

"Why do you want to know am I just some person for you to talk to because honestly I don't talk to people that often and quite frankly none like you" Bill said bitterly.

"Well someone never had friends" Tom said.

"Whatever, Just leave me alone like all the others do, and we'll both be fine" Bill said.

"Okay then" Tom said. All the subjects went by and before Bill knew it, it was lunch time. He sat down with his lunch sack. It was his usual Peanut Butter and Blood. With a Bloody cupcake. Yummy! Well in Bill's mind yum but in others ew. Bill ate in piece in and silence until Tom sat down next to him. "What are ya eatin' Billie" Tom said.

"One don't call me that. And Two don't you want to annoy someone else" Bill said in his usual 'Emo' tone.

"Well one, I'll call you whatever I want and two no" Tom replied.

"Well do whatever you want just don't talk to me" Bill said. Jus then all the Popular people walked over to Bill and Tom.

"Tom do you want to join us" they asked.

"Sure I would love to" Tom said and left Bill alone. Bill was happy after they left. He realized Tom had taken a bite from the cupcake. Ha. Ha. Pay back was sweet. He looked over to the Popular People's table and saw that Tom wasn't there. Yes! Tom walked out of the bathroom and over to Bill. "What the hell was in that cupcake?" Tom said bitterly.

"What's in a normal cupcake and beside that why did you take a bite from it?" Bill asked.

"Normal cupcakes don't have a iron taste to it now spill what was in it?" Tom said.

"Thing I have to eat in order to survive now go away" Bill said bitterly.

"Wow you must have problems Bill because you are insane" Tom replied.

"Whatever Trümper go away" Bill repeated.

"No, not until you tell me and trust me I'll follow you" Tom threatened.

"Fine stalk me all you want I don't care" Bill said walking into the bathroom. Bill walked into a specific stall and took out something. He walked out four minutes later with his head not filled with anything. He walked back to the table. "I feel so freakin' high" He laughed.

"Did you smoke…weed?" Tom asked worried.

"Yes and now I feel amathing" Bill said.

"You mean amazing but whatever can you still-wait that didn't make sense will you still be able to go to school?" Tom asked.

"Yeah I came to school high once it was amazing. You should try it" Bill said.

"No you should go home if your high" Tom said.

"I may be high but at least I can learn, and be high" Bill said.

"I'm getting the school nurse, Bill stay here" Tom said walking away to get the nurse. Bill stayed there and he felt sick. He was about to go to the bathroom when Tom came back with the nurse and a trash can. He looked at Tom and Tom gave Bill the trash can. Bill fell to the floor and puked. He puked for ten minutes then stopped and fell back on his heels. Bill felt dizzy. He was about to faint when the principal came over.

"Bill you need to go home your to sick to be here." The principal said.

Bill fell over dizzy. Tom walked over to Bill and picked him up. The principal lead them into the nurse's office. They waited there in silence until Bill's mom came to the school. She was so worried about him lately. He kept saying things like how he was a Vampire and other things. She really didn't understand Bill since he turned fifteen a year ago. He was…Difficult to say the least.

"Oh my Billy why did he have to do this again?" She asked worried. Just then Bill woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" Bill asked.

"In the school nurses office why Billy" Tom said annoyed

"I thought I said don't call me that and two why am I here?" Bill said more bitter than earlier.

"Well you passed out after you got high" Tom said.

"I didn't get high I said I felt high because some guys in there were getting high" Bill said.

"Oh, Well either way you need to not go in there if people are getting high", Tom was getting on Bill's nerves but the principal came in and escorted Bill to his mother and Tom to class. "Sir may I ask you why he is like that" Tom asked.

"Well Tom it's because he has never had friends or people who like him you see if you were to help him see the good side of things I think he wouldn't be as what do you call now a days…emo that's right. Oh yeah, and Tom don't worry about Bill he will always be different don't worry about it" Mr. Jost said.

"Okay sir I think I'll be Bill's first friend though." and with that in mind Tom walked into class with Mr. Jost and the news about Bill.

Bill on the other hand was not happy he had to go home and work on the projects assigned to him. "Listen Bill your gonna be home alone for the rest of the day. DON'T get high, and DON'T have anyone over unless it's that boy what's his name…Tom that's right isn't it Billy" His mother said. Bill just kept watching the road he didn't have time for his mom he had to plan a way to get rid of Tom once and for all. He looked up at his mother finally.

"Yeah, that's his name and honestly I don't really like him he's annoying." Bill said finally.

"Okay well only let him in okay. I don't like you hanging out with such odd people." His mother name Simone finally said after a long pause.

"Whatever mom" He said. They arrived home and Bill stalked up to his room. The blood in his system wasn't enough and his mom was there so he had to wait.

"Now Bill I want you to work on you homework, and NO distractions. I need to go now are you going to be okay?" Simone asked.

"Yes mom why?" Bill asked.

"Because you could get into trouble Billy" Simone simply replied.

"Mom DON'T call me that!" Bill screamed at his mother.

"Fine Bill you know ever since your fifteenth birthday you've been really oh what's it called…..Emo that's right isn't it?" Simone asked.

"Yes mother emo is the term no leave me alone and go to work." Bill replied.

"Okay Bill goodbye" She said and left. Bill walked out of his bedroom into his part of the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood. But he knew his mom was right he hadn't been the same because after that day he lived a very 'Vampire' Life Style. He wished he was still human and yet not. He knew the rules. No going out in the sun or you will be exposed. Bill hated the sun even before he was a vampire that doesn't change now. Bill drank the bag of blood and threw it in the trash he was really tire of school. He was glad he got a day off. He looked around. It was light everywhere but in his room. His room was hidden though so no one could touch him. He sat down on his bed. He liked his room being dark and grew sum. He walked over to his body length mirror and took of all his clothes except his boxers and looked at himself. Nothing out of the ordinary. But his cuts they were covered. Damn that Tom kid. He undid the wrap. He looked at his work. Perfect just like last time. Not to deep but yet not to thin. He loved cutting himself. It was his last of his former self. Just perfect. He remembered his homework. Damn, it was stupid well oh well. He smiled as he looked at the time. 3:00 school was out for the day. He wondered, did that Tom kid live next door to him. Wait…why was he worried about it. Oh well he'll find out.

"I'm an emo kid non conforming as can be. You'd be non conforming to if you looked just liked me. I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face. I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs. 'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag. I call it freedom of expression well just call me a fag. 'Cause there are dudes that look like chicks and chicks that look like dikes 'cause emo is one step below transvestite. Stop My breathing and slit my throat I must be emo. I don't jump around when I go to shows." Bill picked up the phone once he found it.

"Hello" He said emoly.

"Hi, is this Bill?" He knew exactly who it was.

"Yes, why are you asking Tom" Bill replied.

"Because I was told to bring you your missing work for the day and I need your address" Tom replied.

"Ugh fine, It's on the corner of Fuck and Off" Bill said.

"Is that really anyway to thank me now why don't we meet at the square" Tom said.

"Fine see you there" Bill said Bitterly. He hung up and walked to the square with no problems.

"So did you figure out what's wrong with yourself" Tom asked.

"Well yeah that muffin was bad" Bill said.

"Here's your homework now where do you actually live Bill?" Tom asked.

"I live down that street" Bill said pointing to the same street Tom lived on.

"Me to odd" Tom said. As they walked they discovered that they lived right next to each other.

"Thanks for my homework, now I want to know why did you do all-" Bill was cut off by his abusive ex-dad coming in from work.

"Bill my car NOW!" He screeched the last part.

"Call my mom Tom it's under Mother" Bill whispered giving Tom his phone. "Ja father I'm coming" Bill said.

"Okay good you need to come home with me. Your mother sound like you are a little whore. I said I would straighten you out for her. Now GET IN THE CAR" He screeched it again. They drove off but Tom had called Bill's mom in the process and told her everything. Her car screeched to a stop in front of Tom's house.

"Tom, Tom please tell me everything" Simone asked Tom.

"Okay, Bill and I were walking back to his and my house when his dad showed up and took him away, but right before he asked me to call you so I did and now we're here" Tom said.

"Okay well I'm gonna call the police" Simone said and walked into the house. Tom walked into his house worried.

Bill on the other hand was worried as hell that he was going to die. He sat there and waited until they finally reached Jörg's house. Bill walked got out of the car and waited for his instructions. "Bill I want you to wait there for a moment" Jörg said. Bill waited he was scared of his father. Ever since his mother and father got a divorce his father had been out to get him and Bill was scared to either die, or get raped. He waited, and waited, Finally Jörg came out and pulled Bill into his house. He looked at Bill, "What to do with you…I could rape you, beat you, or I could do both what do you think Bill-a" He asked his son.

"I-it doesn't matter to m-me s-sir" Bill said frightened out of his wits. Jörg grabbed Bill's arm and threw him on a bed. He grabbed Bill's shirt, pant's and everything else and took them off.

"My, my Billy you have a big cock you should be proud" His father said. He took off his clothes grabbed lube, a condom, and a rope. He walked over to Bill and tied him up. He grabbed a scarf and tied it around Bill's mouth. Bill couldn't believe he was being raped. He laid there knowing he was going to get raped. He couldn't do anything. He father had the condom and lube on. Bill waited for his father. His father pushed into him finally and Bill couldn't believe what he thought he heard next.

"This is the police. Open up or we'll break down the door we have reason to believe your son is in there" But it was only his imagination. Bill wanted to scream in pain at that moment his father's pace went faster and it was hurting Bill more. He was in so much pain that he didn't even know his dad stopped.

"Billy you are lucky that your to small for my huge cock and I hope you know you're not going home" He said. Bill didn't understand. Why couldn't he go home. He was utterly confused. "I need you to call your mom tell her you hate her. Tell her you're going to live with daddy, and that your going there to pick up your stuff and then leaving her." Jörg said.

"J-ja sir" Bill said scared of what his father would say. Jörg lead Bill over to the phone. He untied Bill's hands and let him call his mom. "Mom…I hate you, you're a horrible parent you don't deserve me as a child and I'm leaving you to live with dad….I'm going to pack my stuff and leaving dumbass" He said and hung up.

"Good my child now lets go and get your stuff" He said.

"Uh,umm…Daddy will I get to stay at the same school" Bill asked.

"Ja Bill I'm not going to waste my money on another school and besides I only live a mile from the school" He said. Bill and his dad got in his car again (dressed). Bill sat there scared. He waited until they got there. He ran out of the car and ran into the house locking it.

"MOM MOM PLEASE COME HERE" He screamed. His mom came and grabbed him.

"Billy I thought you hated me" She said.

"I don't but daddy's out there he wants to hurt me please don't let him in" Bill pleaded. His mother walked out of the house and Jörg hit her.

"You raised him wrong bitch" Jörg said. While his mother and father hit each other Bill walked over to Tom's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello" said a tall women.

"May I please speak to Tom" He said nervous.

"Ja of course Tom someone's at the door for you " She said up the stairs.

" coming….Bill oh my gosh what happened to you" Tom asked worried.

"Listen I need to take a walk with you now please" Bill whispered. They walked away from Bill's house. "Listen Tom I'm scared my dad just raped me and I need help please PLEASE help me" Bill said. He NEVER needed help even if that was his mother was dying. He waited for Tom to say something but they were already home.

"Sorry, Bill I can't help you because I'm going inside have fun though" Tom said.

"You suck" Bill said and walked into his house to find his dad and his mom getting it on. Bill walked into his room. Damn it why did it have to be him? He was confused on this whole subject. He just wished he knew what went on in his life half the time. It was sad really. To not know your own life. He wished he did know though. Bill never knew he had never hated someone so much to almost kill them. He hated life though so it was no different. He grabbed his laptop off his desk and turned it on. He hadn't used it since he was changed into a vampire. He looked his background image. It was so dumb. Him, his mom, Jörg, and his step dad. Why he chose THAT he'll never know. He kept looking and realized the person who changed him was there too. 'Cool' he thought. He vampire teacher was also his science teacher so they basically were like friends with the occasional purpose to kill people. Well not really but still. He was the only one that really understood it. Bill walked out of his room and out of the door without a word. It was time for Vampire Help. He saw Mr. Alik.

"Ah, Yes Teufel I was expecting you" He said.

"Yeah Well you caught me on such an occasion that I didn't have to hear my parents" Bill said bitterly.

"Ah, ja it would be a waste wouldn't it …to let you hear that I should have let you but I didn't. You caught lucky" He said equally as bitter.

"Yeah, Lucky as YOU say" Bill snorted.

"Ja, Ja lets continue with yesterday's lesson" Alik said.

"Fine, Lets just get it over with. I have no time to get home if we take long" Bill growled. After the training Bill walked home. He hated life. He saw his house door open and police all around it. He saw Tom with them and he started to wonder. Did Tom Trümper REALLY call the police. Either way he walked up to the house and the police came swarming around him.

"Mr. Kaulitz we need to take you to the police station…come with us" The police officer with the name tag 'Marty' said. Bill did as he was told and when he got there they told him about why they needed him. Marty told him "Bill, was your dad…abusive?"

"Yes but why am I here did he die, hurt my mom?" Bill for obvious reasons didn't want anything to do with "Well Bill not exactly you see your dad killed your mother and we think that you have to go with him" the truth was Bill would have rather have been the dead one. His mother. Why not him? Bill started to shake.

"No no nonononononono you can't send me with him. Please…he raped me" Bill whispered the last part. He couldn't live with his dad. Could he? NO! Illogical to think that way. Bill started to get up when they pulled him back down.

"Bill we don't have any other choice. He's the only one you've got. You have to go with him" the police man said as he walked out of the room to talk to one other room. Bill sat there. Why why did it always have to be him? He had the abusive parents. Him the emo. Him the, the well its not easy to say. His permanent record it huge! Three detentions, five fights, twelve disrespects to teachers, fifteen skipped days, twenty psychotic scares, and two hundred scars for life. He had no choice. He got up.

"Sir sit back dow-"

"Fuck you" Bill cut him off and ran out of the police station. He ran. Ran to his school. To the Principal's office. Locked. Shit. He ran out and to his locker. He opened it. Damn. His knife wasn't there. He ran to the roof. Locked again. Crap. He ran out of the school to his house and locked the door. Damn, He was starving he just noticed it. He walked to the fridge. He looked in the freezer. No blood. Oh crap. He looked in his fridge. Same. He walked into his room. He looked around and saw his freezer door open and screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran to the nearest park. He ran in and found a child that was about to die. He sucked his blood until it was dry. He ran out of the park and to his house again. Cops. Dammnit. He ran out of the neighbor hood. Why couldn't he find somewhere safe? He Kept running. Where to go?

"Bill?" His master found him.

"Mhm?" Bill reassured. The man looked kind of confused and just looked him up and down. Bill was in his normal clothes. Black Skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides T-Shirt, and Black as night Vans.

"How in the Sam Hell do you run in those things?" His master questioned.

"It's a secret and If you really wanna know you have to hide me I'm being watched by the police they want to send me to hell and back. Please!" Bill begged.

Alik replied with "No Bill you must go with them they won't send you to Hell and Back"

"Have you and my dad met. NO because he's always-" Bill was stopped by Alik injecting something in his blood.

Bill woke up some hours later at his dad's house. He held back the scream that wanted to come out. He started to get up but couldn't. "Don't resist it Bill it'll only make it worse for you" an eerily voice said. He didn't recognize but knew he probably knew who it was. He was about to scream when the person came over to him and he knew who it was. Andreas. He hated him and Bill knew what was about to happen. Torture. He hated this next part. Screaming as loud as he possibly could. The mouth cover was taken off. "Scream" Andreas whispered. Bill waited then finally screamed as loud as he possibly could and with such force he almost cried. His voice could be heard probably where Tom lived. He stopped finally and was left to sleep. A little background information on Andreas. He's insane and will do everything in his power to kill Bill or make his life horrid able. He would also rape Bill for the longest of times. Bill slept and the woke up he got dressed for school and walked there. It was about seven O' Clock when Bill arrived. Tom walked to him.

"Bill are you okay you look like you died in Hell and were brought back. You wait can you even talk?" Tom overly questioned Bill. Bill ignored him, he walked into his homeroom and sat at his seat. He just ignored the stared. He knew he looked like shit and wished he didn't next he had freakin Social Studies. Retarded. He hated every class though. Bill walked to his seat and sat there. Retarded subject really. It was just some stupid word to make up for the lack of innocence in the world. Class starts. Tom walked in and sat next to Bill. Bill waits. He waits longer. Finally Bill hears the bell and goes to his next class

FRIDAY :D

Bill retarded shit of an assignment was due today and he was so tired of it and he was waiting to keep quiet and finally Bill's first class started. "Today we'll do something different. Bill you're going to start." Bill was quite shocked at this and almost puked he got up. He walked up into the front. He was about to talk when the announcements came on.

"BILL KAULITZ GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" and that's when Bill walked to the office and to the desk. He waited and waited for them to speak to him.

"Bill do you know why you're here?" the principal asked.

"Nein" Bill replied.

"Because someone poisoned the new student and he said it was you so you can fess up to it or get detention you choose." He said dully. Bill hated principals especially when they fuck with his life and ask him stupid questions they already knew the answer to. Why didn't they understand Bill was a kid and life was over rated. Bill was hated by principals to. That was a record of hate. The principal looked back at him "I'm going to call your father over this. You'd be lucky to not be suspended after this incident Bill" The principal spat at Bill.

"Sir if I may my mother is dead and my father is abusive they both obviously wouldn't care" Bill said shakily. Principals were like the devil to Bill. Trying to Kill him.

"Well then I guess that wouldn't work. But I wanna ask why did she die."

Bill was scared now "My-My father killed her sir."

"Bill you should have told me" The principal looked down then back up. "Because then you wouldn't have to deal with this" Then the principal dragged down his pants and showed Bill the throbbing cock. Bill almost screamed. "Go back to class I'm not going to make you do anything right now but expect to meet me after school got it?' he used intimidation right at that moment as he walked out of the room and to his 'office' and so Bill left and went to class and after school he skipped his 'session of learning' with the principal and went straight home and fell on his bed hungry. He knew it wouldn't stop until he fed himself and so he gorged on junk food and Blood. Finally his perpetrator came home raped Bill then he fell asleep. Bill wouldn't come to understand things and one of them was being raped and or murdered and of course being abused. The thing though that busted his balls the most was the fact that he was fifteen and his dad thought of him as a five year old that was dysfunctional and needed to be hurt and spanked. Weird because last time he checked he hit puberty. Well tomorrow he'll run away.

Saturday :D(:)):]]=(

Bill walked out of the house. Today was the freaking day. To be free, to not live with his dad. To train with Alik. To find escape. To finally be free. He walked to the square and down his street. Today is the day to say goodbye to Tom. He saw his house in view and turned up Tom's house. He guessed his mom would answer but that didn't happen. Tom answered. "Bill what are you doing here?" He questions motives Bill guessed.

"To say goodbye and tell everyone else to suck one…hard" Bill finished as if it depended on if he was going to die or not.

"Bill wait. Do you like wanna come in or something?" it was a simple yet not usual question. Bill never really had any friends so he didn't know what to do.

"Uhh Sure?" Bill questioned and Tom looked at him funny/

"Well do or don't you?" Tom questioned again.

"I don't have friends I don't know what to say." Bill said casually.

"Tom who is that?' A woman's voice asked nicely. "Well if it isn't the kid who was here two days ago. Come in please" She said nicely. Bill never experienced this it was weird his dad always gave him crap about everything but she was nice about it.

"No thank you I really must be going but thank you anyway." Bill said for once without sorrow in his voice. He felt liked but he HAD to go. He even knew that.

"Oh well, I don't want to hold you up go on and do what you need to" Bill smiled said goodbye and walked off.

He ran to Alik's house. "Alik wake up!" Bill screeched. He banged on the door. Finally Alik opened it and noticed blood all over Bill.

"Wh-What happened Bill" This is basically how Alik met Bill.

**Flashback to la past**

Bill ran to a random house away from his dad's field of view. He banged on the door several times. "Who is-" this man asked Bill.

"Please help-" Bill fainted in the man's arms. What came to be known as Alik took Bill into his hide out. He turned Bill into a Vampire knowing Bill would have to be controlled when he woke up. He heard a small cry and turned around.

"Oh yes young child please tell me your name"

"B-bill" the small child with the ebony black hair said-well rather whispered..

"Oh well yes young Bill I need you to know that a man came here asking for you. He said his name was Jörg. Do you know a Jörg?" Alik asked.

"He is my father which is how I guess I ended up here anyway who are you exactly"

"Alik your vampire teacher"

**End*

So here Bill was again waiting for the moment to come again where Alik wouldn't have to help him. "What is it my young apprentice"

"I'm leaving the country and I had to say goodbye" Bill said.

"Well you can't exactly go without me. You see I am your master there fore I control what you do and anyway why leave here?" Alik asked.

"People, Life and my dad. It's to much" Bill replied to this simple yet complicated question. Bill was almost certain he would say suck it up.

"Well I can't say I blame you but one simple question: What is today?" Alik made him guess. Then they were interrupted.

"Bill god dammit where were you I am sorry sir he is a problem child." Jörg said pulling Bill from the door. Bill cried out in pain. He then whispered something to Bill "You're going to regret that" and he tried to yank Bill in the car but the man at the door was suddenly right next to him.

"You will do no such thing to my young apprentice" Alik replied.

"Excuse me but who are you to dictate what _I_ do to MY child." Jörg said dropping Bill. Andreas was there and Bill ran away as fast as he could.

"Bill to Andy's House gott it?" Alik yelled to Bill.

"Well?" Jorg said as rude as possible.

"Well nothing you can say you're his father but you my unconceivable friend are nothing now leave my land and take Andreas with you" Alik threatened.

Bill on the hand was running. And I'm not talking normal more like Vampire like running. He ran to Andrew's house.

"ANDY" Bill screamed. In less than a second Andy was standing with Bill in his kitchen ALL doors locked except for Alik's door. Bill was crying, well per say sorrowfully crying. Andy walked to Bill and hugged him. "Please Andy don't let him hurt me," Bill sobbed.

"Don't worry Billa when Alik told me about his apprentice I made sure I would ALWAYS have my door open to you okay" Andy pulled Bill's head up. "We need to clean you up okay" and then Andy took Bill to his bathroom. He spared Bill the questions on how he got the marks on his skin. Bill basically looked in the mirror and wanted to cry more. He looked pitiful. How could Andy not hate him. "Bill I'll get you taken care of. Now do you any extra-" Andy was cut off by Alik who came in by his door.

"Danke Andy. Bill here are your clothes and Make-up is that how you say it?" Alik asked.

"Yes you say it like that and thank you so much" Bill said happy he had his cover-up to life.

"Andy a word with you please" Alik said.

"Okay sure!" Andy said.

Alik kept his voice low when he said what he had to say "Bill is the chosen one Andy"

"Nuhuh the chosen one has been dead for thousands of years how would that be possible."

"I don't know it just is and Bill is I swear to you he is and now I must hide him from the council. For if they find out I will be killed and so will he" Alik whispered.

"H-How do you know" Andy said wishing Bill would just tell him what to do already. As the prophecy told for a young child to prove worthy of killing every human and every Vampaneze. Leaving only vampires under his rule so he/ she would be king or queen of them all.

"He is uncontrollably fast and he just proves worthy" Alik dropped it and walked to where Bill was. "Bill…Oh My God are you okay…BILL!" Alik grabbed Bill and ran him to the part of Andy's house that was for Medical Emergencies (M.E.) "Andy get the M.E. kit." Alik said panicking. Bill's breathing was faltering and he was slowly fading into the darkness. Bill coughed after five tries on the breathing monitor. Finally he sat up and choked on his blood.

"Bill drink this." Bill looked at it. He knew exactly what it was. Blood Medicine. It wasn't rare but it was expensive. Andy pulled up a glass and poured some in. He gave Bill it and he drank it not rapidly. He knew it would be dangerous. Finally it was gone after five minutes (for .2 fluid Ounces) Andy couldn't believe Bil was THAT slow. Bill tired to get out of bed but Andy said no. Bill complied and stayed. Alik came in and inspected Bill.

"Bill what happened that you were knocked out with blood surrounding you?" Alik questioned.

"This man he was tall taller than Andy. He bared his fangs at me" Bill shuddered.

"Andy it has begun" Alik grabbed the knife off the table and held it to Bill's neck. "Last words"

"Please tell Tom….He was a good friend" Bill cried. Alik pulled it away and walked away leaving Bill scared to death. Bill felt the tears and Andy ran out of his house.

"Bill we-well I need to tell you something. You are the prophecy's son."

Bill knew all about the prophecy. He hated it. It was so gory sounding and horrible.

"What'll happen t-to m-me?" Bill questioned this.

"Nothing if I keep you safe just keep a low profile and you won't get hurt okay?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good now we're bringing Tom here and I'm gonna make him a vampire then you two can speak and what not" Alik said calmly as ice.

"okay"

"SIR I HAVE HIM!" Andy yelled from outside. Alik walked away. About a minute later Bill heard a scream and a person fall to the ground.

"Bill come out here" Alik said loud enough for Bill to hear. Bill walked out and saw Tom on the ground waking up. Another thing that made Bill the prophecy was the fact that when you wake up and you're a vampire you're overly rowdy and hungry for blood. Bill wasn't he was scared. Tom was not this either he was pissed. Bill backed up fearful.

"Bill what the hell is wrong with you and all of you are sick fucks" Tom said angered by their presence.

"Tom calm the fuck down" Alik said. Tom did and finally calmed down enough to finally talk.

"Bill why am I here" Tom said.

"To be honest they brought you on their terms not mine. And anyways Alik I thought that when a vampire woke up they were hungry for blood why isn't he?" Bill asked confused.

"Well I guess now we know who the royal couple is" Alik muttered to Andy. Andy cracked up and fell. "It's not Funny Andrew" Alik said. Instantly Andy was silent.

"Well Alik" Bill said impatient.

"Well you and uh Tom are well um the uh royal couple" Alik said. This was not something Bill would want. Not at all to Bill not at all. That meant things Bill wouldn't do. He fell backwards. Tom walked to him.

"You okay?" Tom asked concern in his voice.

"F-Fine." Bill said. Bill really didn't want this. He walked back inside. Andy followed and showed Bill and Tom their shared bedroom. Tom sat on the bed and motioned for Bill to sit with him. Bill did so and soon they were talking about things.

"So you're serious a year from today were a human. Weird…" Tom said.

"Not really if he would have ..I.. would have been dead by now" Bill said he could feel the prophecy coming over him to just kiss Tom. So he leaned. Tom started the embrace then Bill would feel his sudden urge to just kiss him was stronger. So he grabbed Tom and kissed him. Then they Frenched. Tom was getting hard and Bill could tell. So Tom pulled Bill's clothes off and pushed him on the bed. Tom found his lube and pushed into Bill. Bill moaned and enjoyed it all. He never felt this way before but it was good Bill decided. Finally after an hour Bill was exhausted and Tom had cum in him five times already. Tom had Bill in a hug when they went to bed.

Sunday :D

Bill was the first one to wake up. Tom was waking up when Bill did. "Mmm Billa morning" Tom said.

"Mmm Morning Tomi" Bill whispered. Tom was the first one to get up out of bed still inside Bill this was rough on him. Bill silently moaned. Bill got in the shower first. Tom got in with him. He had never done this before so it was kind of odd to Bill. He had kept his distance from Tom until Lunch then they made out some.

"Bill a word please" Alik said to him.

"Okay" Bill said and they talked. Alik said that now Bill and Tom were irrespirable and Bill had asked about how that would work at school. Alik said that they could separate but not see other people. Tom had to go get extra clothes at his house and he left. In the middle of that day Bill screamed bloody murder. Alik knew this meant Tom had cheated. They got Bill to the M.E. so he could be monitored. Tom finally came back and Alik screamed at him. Tom ran to Bill's side and cried for a long time. Bill woke up and looked at Tom. "You cheated on me. you're an Asshole. Never talk to me again" and with that Bill got up and ran out of the house. Alik chased after him and stopped him.

"Bill… Bill calm down shhh it's okay" Alik calmed Bill down. Finally he was just crying and he fell asleep in Alik's arms.

MONDAY 6:00 A.M.

Bill woke up in his small room. He noticed the color now. Black, purple, and some other dark color he couldn't think of. Bill got dressed and walked out of his room. Alik was gone and Andy was already at school which left Tom and Bill two and a half hours before school started. "Bill I am so fucking sorry I wish I could you know make it up to you." Tom said tears in hiss voice. Bill didn't say anything for a long time.

"There is no way Tom you decided to be an ass so you can't make it up to me unless you know how to defeat my dad" Bill said.

"I do Bill it'll be easy okay?" Tom said

"School hun not now" Bill said getting up to walk to school. Alik lived about an hour from it. But being a vampire it would take five minutes at the most. He vampriked to the school. He'd never done that so fast. He walked in the school and noticed that there were a million people there. He walked up to his locker and unlocked it noticing the note on the inside. It read

'_Kaulitz,_

_You betr giv us the kid or we'l find a god hom for your haert._

_U kno'_

Bill could see their improper use of English. Finally he just threw the piece of paper out. He couldn't believe it. They had no right. But finally he decided he didn't care. So he walked to homeroom.

"Nice of you to join us now you need to present your project" . Bill walked to the teacher and handed her his picture "Uhm Bill we cannot show this but we can hear your project" She said to him.

"…whatever" Bill murmered. "My name is Bill No middle name. My last name is Kaulitz" Bill paused. "I like three colors. I am a pacifist and I don't talk much" Bill walked from where he was and sat in his seat after he gave the teacher his report. He couldn't believe it was so retarded.

3:00 P.M.

School is out Hallelujah! Finally Bill could relax. But wait some creepy guy was following him. He kept walking keeping his distance form the guy. Finally the guy had him cornered and hit Bill on the head with a bag. It was a heavy bag too.

6 Hours after capture

Bill was taken from his house and kept here. "'Ello Popet wakey wakey now you wou-int want mas-er to get mad now would ya?" The man said in horrible German. Bill got up and looked around. Nothing of the ordinary. A coach, Bed, and eww bedside table with condoms. That's normal. Not! He sat down on the bed. Nothing normal about this place Bill decided. He saw a pen and some paper and started to write a letter. The letter was dedicated to Tom but at least it was going to save him. It read:

_Tomi,_

_I miss you. I have been kidnapped. Help me? What will I say when I meet you._ Bill realized he had a photo of Tom with him and proceeded to write._ All I have is this photo of you. When will I get to see you again?_

_Billa._

_Bill knew every single word was true and that was all he needed to prove his innocence._

_Tuesday _

_Bill didn't turn up at school and Tom knew Bill hadn't gone home so something was defiantly up with him. Tom saw this piece of paper on the ground by him. He picked up knowing it was Bill's. He read the entire thing word for word. He ran to Alik's room at the school. "Sir, Bill's been kidnapped." was ALL Tom could do from crying so Alik helped him out._

"_Tom there is no way Bill has been kidnapped" and with that Tom proceeded by showing him the piece of paper._

"_Oh. My. Gott we have to go save him….but after school okay Tom" and with that Tom went to first period._

_On Bill's end of it he had been hit shot at and stabbed but he quickly healed so finally they decided to just rape him. He knew that school had to have been out by now and that Tom was on his way because he could hear the cries Tom made. Next as if by some magic Bill's prayers were answered he was saved by Tom, Alik and Andy. They kicked his attacker's ass and forged information out of both of them and Bill sat there quickly forgotten other than by the famous Thomas._

"_Come on Bill we're going to get you out of here" and with that simple statement Tom picked up Bill carried him by shoulder home._

_Six hours in Coma._

_Bill woke up suddenly. Tom grabbed his wrist and asked him what was the matter. All Bill said was simple_

"_My father is planning revenge Tom"._


End file.
